The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0060’.
‘CIFZ0060’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium size, red decorative flower color and a natural season response in mid to late September.
‘CIFZ0060’ originated from a cross made in February 2013 in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands. Seeds were sown in June 2013 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and ‘CIFZ0060’ was selected from the resulting population on Nov. 1, 2013 in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands
The female parent was the unnamed selection of proprietary line 08-M185. When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0060’ has:    1) Smaller flower size with more disk florets and no petal quill and red not dark pink/lavender flower color like the female parent.    2) Blackcloth response is a half a week slower, and natural season response is almost two weeks slower than the female parent    3) Similar plant habit and size compared to female parent
The male parent was the unnamed seedling of proprietary line 07-M168. When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0060’ has:    1) Similar flower size and color but less disk florets than the male parent    2) Blackcloth response is similar but natural season response is about a half a week faster than the male parent    3) Similar plant size and plant habit as the male parent
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0060’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2014 in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands